In Love With the Devil
by BlueRoseDarkHeart4015
Summary: What happens when Regina wakes up in the middle of the road remembering nothing about her life and meets a kind guy (her BFF) and offers his help? Both of them have a dark pasts. Neither of them remember it. What happens when strange things start to happen around them and they start dreaming about an Evil Queen and a Dark King? (This summary sucks, I know...)
1. The woman in the road

**Autor's note: Hello everybody! This is my first story so yeah, please don't be so rude, but I totally accept constructive critics. **

**So this story is completly AU-ish and it's set in near future (2019 or so)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT not it's characters (how sad :C but true!)**

**Hope that you enjoy this! *crossing fingers***

* * *

_In Love with the Devil chapter ·001. "The woman on the road"_

Regina was a beautiful woman who lived at her apartment in New York. She was the secretary of a very important businessman, who was also her best friend.

5 years ago that same day, Regina arrived to New York and began to work for Matthew Leblanc.

5 years ago he found her reading on Maine's road.

She remembered that day perfectly…

* * *

_**September 26, 2014**_

_Regina woke up disoriented in the middle of the road. She had a vicious headache and everything was blurry. __She__ remembered__ nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_When the dizziness considerably disappeared, Regina stood up and went to the side of the road._

_She sat on a branch that was in a decent height and inspected the only thing that she was carrying with her. Her__purse__._

_In the purse she found a cell phone with no internet nor contacts or notes, a red apple, tissues, a makeup case, a book, headphones and a wallet that had in it some money and her ID. Her name was Regina Mills._

_I could get used to it – she thought._

_Since she found nothing else to do, she took her book and began to read._

_The hours passed by and the sun started to hide. The temperature decreased considerably and nobody had passed by since she woke up._

_Suddenly lights appeared from far away._

_A man with suit and tie was driving a Lamborghini venom color red. He had blue eyes, a beautiful penetrating blue that looked at her with disconcert._

_The car parked near her and the man got out of it. He went where she was and stared at her for a while. Then he spoke._

_Ehm… Hello? – said the man to Regina._

_Hi – she answered smiling. He instantly fell in love with that smile._

_What are you doing in the middle of the road? – asked the guy._

_Sincerely I've got no idea – she said smiling again._

_But how…? – He said getting lost on his thoughts. Regina looked down at her book and continued reading until the man started talking again. – is there something that you do remember?_

_Actually no, but I know that my name is Regina, Regina Mills – she said._

_And how can you be so sure about it? – He told her. She simply took her purse and took out her wallet and with it her ID._

_Well in that case… - He said taking her hand and kissing it – it's a pleasure to meet you, Regina Mills. My name is Matthew Leblanc, and if you haven't got a carriage with your price charming in it, I would like to take you home._

_The pleasure is mine, Matthew Leblanc, and I would love to, but I don't even remember where I live – said Regina._

_Then, also I would like to offer you a room in my house. I've got plenty of space, at least for 30 persons. – said Matthew._

_I would be taking advantage of your kindness, Matthew – she said._

_It's nothing, Regina – said the business man with a heartwarming super charming smile._

_And how can I repay you? – She said._

_Maybe working for me in my company – Matthew told her – in this moment I really need a secretary._

_After some uncomfortable silence Regina finally spoke again._

_It would be a pleasure working with you Mr. Leblanc._

* * *

Regina smiled at the thought. She took her purse and walked out of her apartment to go to work.

Like she usually did, before going to the office she went to the Starbucks near her work and asked for her usual. A tall vanilla latte for her, a venti American coffee without sugar and a cream & cheese bagel for Matthew.

After 10 minutes she arrived just in time at the office.

Good morning Mandy – said Regina to her almost-friend work partner, Amanda.

Is it good? – Amanda told her with that negativity that characterized her.

Regina preferred not to answer that and she went to her boss' office.

She knocked the door and went into the office.

Matthew always arrived first to the company and sometimes he didn't even go to his house. He usually works 24/7 and yet he always had a better frame of mind than Mandy.

Good morning my sweet Gina – said Matthew.

Good morning Mr. Leblanc – she said smiling to her best friend handing him over his coffee and his bagel in a bag. – I have the obligation to remind you, Mr. Leblanc, that you've got a reunion in 40 with the new president of your brother's company. It's a very important meeting and I doubt that you want to use the same shirt from yesterday that you stained yesterday with coffee. Am I wrong?

As usual, you aren't – Matthew told her as he sipped his coffee.

Regina went into the huge closet that he had in his office and picked up a sea blue suit with its pants and a white shirt with a gray tie and new black shoes.

She took out the outfit and set it in the bathroom.

She began to fill the extremely big tub and listened Matthew say something that she didn't understand, so she went out and put a confused cute expression.

Matthew looked at her with a card in his hand that had the Starbucks symbol.

Who is Raphael and why does he want me to call him? – repeated Matthew with anger.

Ehm… - she said thinking – maybe it's some guy that works at the Starbucks that's near the company and he wants you to call him because he finds you attractive?

Nice try – he said – I've never been to that Starbucks.

How was your date? – She told him – The blonde one with the pretty big eyes, well boobs.

You know how it went – he answered her. He didn't go home yesterday. Maybe it didn't go THAT well.

And don't change the subject. – He added.

Well, what do you want me to tell you Mat? I don't know him – she told him fiercely.

And do you know Nick? – He told her looking at her coffee cup.

Regina took her coffee and the card and she put it in her desk. Then she looked at him angry and he noticed that she was mad at him.

Gina – Matthew called her name – it just worries me. You are my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt.

It was the third time that Matthew did that to her. She was getting tired of him being her over protective big brother. She hated when she behaved that way. She didn't like it at all, and he knew that.

The bath is ready for you Mr. Leblanc – she told him with annoyed voice.

After 20 minutes Matthew went out of the bathroom already dressed and went in the closet to bring out a black knee length tight black dress with a pair of new Christian Louboutin stilettos.

I have to remind you Ms. Mills that you've got to come with me to this important meeting – Matthew told her with a grin. He had to make it up to her in some way. – it's in 20 minutes so I recommend you if we want to arrive in time that you get into the bathroom and change as soon as possible. I'll be waiting in the Lamborghini outside the company in 10.

This will be a long day – Regina told herself while she took the clothes that her boss had handed her and went into the bathroom.

* * *

**Autor's note: Wiiiiii! the first chapter of my very first story!**

**Hope all of you enjoyed this story! If you like it lemme know in the comments or/and fav and follow.**

**PS: sorry for the mistakes... I haven't got a beta reader yet... so if you wanna be that person please PM me :)!**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**S!**


	2. The meeting

**A/N: Yaaay update :3 **

**Thank u guys for the follows/favs and reviews...**

**To my reviewers:**

**daiele: thank you so much! I feel honored and so happy that you liked the story, so heres an update :)**

**Leanne: first of all, thank you 3 and answering your question... we'll see that in a few chapters... soon... (;**

**Guest: Thanks! :D and I'll update the story in spanish as soon as possible. I had an inconvinient and it was really hard to get this done soon, but here it is. and the spanish version hopefully it'll be updated 2 morrow.**

**DISCLAIMER: OUAT is not mine neither the character :C**

**Sorry for the mistakes of the story (still dont have beta reader) **

**Enjoy! S!**

* * *

_In love with the devil chapter ·002. "The Meeting"_

After 5 minutes Regina was already dressed and putting on her makeup. A little black, grayish eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and a red lipstick that made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

The 3 minutes she had left she used them organizing some papers and cleaning her desk a little bit.

She had to admit it. She loved her things really neat, shinny clean, perfect if possible, but with Matthew as her boss made it almost impossible.

He always spread all the papers everywhere.

She remembered that time when she found a contract in the fridge. – She smiled at the thought.

She didn't know how he did that. It was surprising. Until she spent more time with him and noticed that he made on hell of a mess every day. Every fucking time.

She always ended up searching for missing papers at 1 am or so with him because he lost important papers.

ALWAYS THE IMPORTANT PAPERS.

Of course he doesn't lose the numbers of the ton of women that wanted to go out on a date with him, instead he loses important contracts, financial documents, and transactional documents, but he doesn't miss his damned booty call contacts.

He was her opposite. Totally disorganized. A total mess. He was the yin for her yang. He was the part that has always been missing.

The thing is that they didn't know it yet…

Exactly at 8:30 she was in the principal plant outside the company waiting for him to appear in one of his head-turner cars.

He would use the Lamborghini Murcielago, because that car was his "woman magneto". So she probably will have to go to her apartment in a cab – she though.

3 minutes later, he appeared from the parking lot in his yellow Lamborghini Murcielago. She knew him too well.

He, as the gentleman that Matthew Leblanc was characterized by, got out of the car and opened the door for her and helped her get in the car.

Her annoyed face told him that she was still mad. Words didn't need to be told. He knew her too well.

He was the first to speak.

I'm sorry Regina – he said.

She gave him no answer.

Gina, angel – he said trying to get her attention.

He, again, received no answer.

He needed to use extreme measures. He needed to get her attention.

So he stopped the car at the middle of the crowded street.

What the fuck do you think you are doing? – She yelled.

Getting your attention, Gina – he told her. The horns were starting to make its appearance and she was getting anxious. He could see it.

Well, you got it – she said - now MOVE!

No yet – he teased.

Come on! – She said – what do you want? I'm still angry at you!

Give me a chance to make it up to you after the meeting – he said finally starting the car.

Why?! No! – She said crossing her arms.

Matthew stopped the car again and heard her scream with frustration.

MATTHEW LEBLANC – she screamed – GET THIS FUCKING CAR STARTED NOW!

Ehm… no – he said and laughed at her reaction.

It was cute – he thought, even though she was almost killing him with her look.

Oh my God! – She yelled again in frustration – OK! I give up! You childish boy!

I had to try – he told her.

Now can we please go? – She said – please?

Sure! – He answered – we are going to be late.

10 minutes later they arrived to the meeting. Late of course. They were always late because of Matthew.

The meeting was at one of those fancy restaurants. Those places with red carpets, crystal cups only, dress code, chandeliers and plates that were too small for the price.

I like fancy restaurants but I don't like eating so little for that price – he said quietly only for his best friend to listen.

She smiled. She knows too well that he likes to eat good food and a lot of it.

Then a big guy approached them. He was dressed like one of the guys of Men In Black. His presence was authoritarian. He didn't look like the nicest person.

He was getting closer. She tensed up and Mat held her closer.

Good morning Mr. Leblanc – he said. He had a deep voice. That made him even scarier. – And Mrs…?

Mills – she told him.

He smiled at her. He had a creepy smile. The creepiest smile she had ever seen. It was like Cheshire's smile. It gave her goose bumps and she tensed even more.

Let's get this over, shall we? – said Matthew.

The three of them sat on a table at the back of the restaurant and the waitresses brought them three glasses of the most expensive champagne they had and then she left them alone.

Well, - said the big guy.

Excuse me, what was your name again? – Regina asked him.

Baal Evans, milady – he told them.

What kind of name was that? – She thought. – She had heard of it somewhere.

So we are here to refill the contracts because you are the new president of the company – said Matthew.

Yes, indeed – he told them. He was staring at Regina. Up and down.

Matthew was about to punch the guy but he resisted the urge to. He looked at Regina once in a while. She was too lost on her thoughts to even notice Mr. Evans piercing stare.

Hey – Matthew said sweetly to her. – We need the papers please.

Oh, of course – she said almost embarrassed handing them the papers.

And then she felt it. She felt him staring right into her soul.

Her head started to hurt, it hurt badly.

Excuse me – she said standing up. She started moving towards the bathroom.

Neither Matthew nor Regina noticed that two of Baal's men followed her.

Until he heard Regina screaming and breaking glass coming from the bathroom. He stood up and ran to help her. But he didn't make it. He felt a sharp stab in the back of his head. The last thing he saw were a pair of blood red eyes. Suddenly darkness surrounded him. Everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: 0.o**

**Review and tell me what you think C:**

**Have a nice day,**

**S!**


	3. Dreaming

**A/N: I'm here and still alive. Sad but alive. Sorry for the delay :S I've had some personal stuff so yeah... I'm not so sure about this ep. having these problems its hard to inspirate. Hopefully you'll enjoy this ep!**

**To my reviews:**

**Literariness: Yes... I totally stole his name and his sweetness bc I like them both. hehe. And Thanks dearie!**

**mayorreginamills: Thank you so much! hope you enjoy this :)**

**Guest: Thank yooooouuuuu**

**Leanne: Thank you so much! hope you continue reading and enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

_In Love with the Devil chapter 003: "Dreaming"_

She just froze in place. Baal's men were almost touching her. Smiling deviously to her.

Their eyes changed from an empty grey to an emotionless black and then to a burning red.

They came even closer and pinned her to the wall. One of them whispered something to her ear. She could only understand a few words that would be around in her head for a while.

_"Where you belong... Past... When... killed your true love... My Queen... The three kings from hell..."_

She was scared. She didn't notice that she was screaming until it was all quiet. Thoughts wandering in her heard. She felt confused. Terrified. Shocked.

She looked around. Her arms circling herself so tightly that she had blood on her hands and arms.

The bathroom was almost completely destroyed. Really small pieces of the mirrors were all over the place. Thick black blood covered the floor and two bodies were beside her. She screamed again. Nobody came to rescue her or kill her. It seems like nobody heard or they just didn't found a fuck to give.

A few minutes passed by and the woman started to move again.

She started to search for wounds or cuts that the mirror that mysteriously broke could have done. She found nothing. She just had the scratch marks she had made herself. She tried to compose herself and then it hit her.

Matthew.

She turned around and made her way to the bathroom door. She looked around at the mess that was made and then she noticed that the bodies weren't there. She quickly run to the door but a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

You thought that throwing some broken glasses at us could've worked? — One of them asked her pulling her closer to his really damaged and bloody body.

I- I... — she whispered slightly shaking.

So you do remember nothing, uh — the other one told her smiling at her. She couldn't understand how he spoke. He had no tongue and black blood was falling from his mouth.

Do you feel your dark heart beating heavily on your chest? Faster every second? — The first one told her caressing her cheek

Baal will be really happy if we take you where you belong — the second one laughed.

He, with a knife in his hand with a glowing dark purple liquid, got closer and she raised her hands to push him away, but instead of pushing him back purple smoke was formed in her hands and when it touched their bodies they exploded.

Dark red figures were formed in front of her. They extended their hands to her but a blinding white light left her body and then they finally disappeared leaving only an echoed banshee-like scream.

She was still shaking. Everything was blurry and she was having a hard time trying to breathe. She didn't even notice the nasty cut that the knife had made.

When she regained her composure Regina opened the door and found Matthew alone in the floor. She ran to where he was and kneeled to his level.

Matthew — she said sweetly caressing his forehead and taking a piece of hair away. — Matt, wake up. We have to go.

Regina searched for pulse and relaxed when she felt his steady beating heart and relaxed even more when she found his bright blue eyes looking at her.

Angel? — He asked looking at her with confusion. She had her arms filled with scratches and her body was covered with a strange colored thick liquid. And still she looked like a fallen angel to him. His angel.

I'm here Matt — she told him.

I know — he told her and smiled at her and then he notice that she was still shaking and his expression changed instantly. — are-are you ok? What did they do to you, Gina?

Can we- can we go now? — She told him with pleading eyes.

Sure Gina, but you've got to tell me sometime soon — he said.

Ok, when we arrive at your home? - She said.

We need to get new clothes. And you should wash your pretty face — he told her. — Gina? GINA YOU ARE BLEEDING!

She touched her stomach in pain and she saw blood on her hands. Her own blood.

She felt dizzy again and she looked up to Matthew just before blacking out landing on his arms.

Matthew took her bridal style to his car and drove as quick as he could to the most expensive private hospital on New York.

* * *

_Regina was in a garden playing with a little boy hide and seek._

_The boy was hiding behind an apple tree. She silently went and took him on her arms. _

_He held tightly onto her and buried his face in her neck making cute sounds. _

_Suddenly a man appeared behind her and kissed the boys head and then pecked Regina's lips. He took the boy on his arms and another boy, bigger than the first, came and hugged her. _

_Mom! — He told her happily. _

_What sweetie? — She asked him messing around with his hair. _

_Today we start my magic lesson, mine and Emma's — he told her excited. _

_She went pale. It was today — she thought. _

_The man put the child on the floor and softly touched her arm._

_She's in the house mom! — He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the garden. _

_Wait a second Henry — she told him — I have to get a book from Mr. Gold before starting the lesson. Wait in the house with Emma, your dad and little brother. I'll be here in a moment. _

_She magically went into Gold's shop and asks him for the book._

_You look nervous, dearie —he told her grinning — yet glowing. True love does suits you well. Sadly destiny has other things for you, Regina. _

_The book Gold — she told him annoyed. _

_Oh, dearie — he said — you won't really need it now._

**A/N: So yeah. :) I want to know what you think about it so please review if you can...**


	4. More Than Just a Dream

**A/N: Another update :). I'll try to update this story at least one time every week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) just my OC characters!  
**

**To my reviews: **

**Leanne: You are welcome, dearie! Thank you for reviewing and here's another update.**

**Literariness; First of all... Thank you for reviewing. Reviews make me happy :·3. Answering your question: You'll know very soon and in each chapter there's a slight lead on it.**

**And thank you to my silent readers too! **

**Hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

**S!.**

* * *

In Love With The Devil Chapter ·004: "More Than Just a Dream"

_Fear consumed her and she magically went into her house to find it burning down._

_The flames were eating the house like a raging monster._

_She was scared, so scared she couldn't move until she heard screams. Screams of her family that was inside the house._

_Regina ran into the flames fearlessly. She could feel the heat upon her skin and the smoke burning her lungs._

_The smoke was blinding but the adrenaline and her heart was telling her that she needed to save her family. The only thing she had left. All of the sudden something pulled her out of the house. The screams ceased and the house collapsed in front of her._

_Her heart ached like never before. The tears were falling from her now empty eyes brown eyes._

_She fell to her knees and started to scream with sorrow._

…

Regina? Regina wake up – Matt said to her shaking her a little bit. – Gina, sweetie? Angel? Please wake up… Dove? Pookie? Pumpkin, wakey wakey! Sparkles everything will be ok! Everything is ok… it was just a dream.

She still was asleep and screaming loudly so he sat on her bed with her and held her tightly.

Gin – he said quietly while he caressed her arm sweetly – please wake up. It's everything okay. It's just a nightmare. You need to wake up.

He smiled when he saw those chocolate eyes wide open looking at him.

How did I get here? – She asked him softly while he whipped a single tear with his thumb.

You were stabbed, sunshine – he told her – and you were bleeding out.

She looked away remembering the nightmare she lived and the strange things she saw and did.

He grabbed her chin, carefully not to do it roughly.

She smiled at him. It was a sad smile but still warmed his heart.

Someone knocked at the door and came in.

It was a delivery man with a bunch of flowers and chocolates with cards.

She looked at her boss with a curious hyper cute expression.

Happy 5th anniversary? – Matthew told her grinning.

You remembered?! – She said filling with happiness.

How could I not? – He said with his brightest smile – you are my favorite person in the world, Gina.

You are the best boss ever – she told him kissing his cheek.

The best man you'll even know – he said.

You and your enormous ego, Matthew – Regina said smiling charmingly as usual.

The door knocked again and a very attractive tall man entered to the room with a bouquet of flowers.

Brother – he told him. – What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you at all.

I am here because I found out what happened to Gina – he told his brother.

And the red roses are for? – Matthew said.

Me? You shouldn't have Aam. – She told him – that's so sweet of you.

There's something you are not telling me Gina. – Matthew said to her.

And why do you believe that? – She said innocently.

Uhmm, I got to go – Aam said. – I have a meeting to get to. Hope you get better soon Regina! Good to see you too Matthew.

Have a nice day! – Regina yelled.

What happened here? – Her boss asked her.

Well, your brother came to see me and brought me flowers – she said smiling – that's so sweet of him.

Not as sweet as me – he told her – and I'm bringing you home with me tonight.

But- she said.

No buts. I've got to take good care of you and nothing about going to work. I'm leaving Mandy at charge – he said on his bossy voice.

But… Mandy!? You know she's my friend but she was not made for that position! – She told him.

I know, but I can't leave you alone. I won't, in fact. And we are going home tonight. – Matthew said receiving a defeated look from Regina.

Ok – she said – but I'm not getting poisoned by the food from this place.

Clearly I am not going to allow that – he said. – I bought food. Lasagna, your favorite, of course.

You know me too well Matt – she said grinning – now I'm hungry!

Of course you are – he said bringing the food.

They had a pleasant dinner. Not very eventful but enjoyable and when they were finished he cleaned up and filled her discard papers.

She healed perfectly and almost… _magically _he would say.

Lovely – he said giving the discard papers to Regina's doctor. – We are ready to go! We just need you to get dressed and we head to my home!

She stood up before Matthew noticed and she went to the bathroom.

Sunshine? – He said. – You didn't go to the bathroom by yourself, did you?

No – she told him with a pinch of sarcasm on her voice.

Sparkle – he told her worried – you can't do that! Let me help you.

NO! – She yelled from the bathroom – I'm almost ready.

But Gin – Matthew told her – the doctor said-

I don't care! I'll be out in a sec – she told him. – But I can't use my bloody dress. Do you have something, my magic man?

Of course, love – he told him – I have a new dress for you my sparkle.

What's that about all the cheesy nicknames? – She said.

Hum, I don't know – he told her handing her the new dress from the door trying not to look at her. – But I like those cheesy nicknames like Sparkle, Dove, Sunshine, Angel, Pookie, Pumpkin…

Ok, ok, I got it – she said getting out of the bathroom with a purple knee length loose dress.

You look – Matt said – … stunning.

Thank you my knight – she said.

You are welcome, my Queen – he told her.

Those words strike a nerve. Memories came into her mind.

_A queen that looked just like her. A dark queen killing every human being that crossed her path when there was no need to. She had magic. She had suffered. She was lonely. She felt pain. And then the scene repeated. Her family. The fire. Death. Pain. Sorrow. And then she saw it. A shadow that saved her life. A faction less dark shadow that kept her from dying._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That's the update :3! I'll update as soon as I can dearies! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**Have a happy week,**

**S!**


	5. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I do not own OUAT :/ but I own my mistakes.**

**To my reviews:**

**Literariness: Thank you for reviewing and I'm going to tell you that your theory is almost right. :) Enjoy reading!**

**Leanne: thank you and at your sevice. here's another update**

* * *

In Love With The Devil Chapter 005: "Don't Leave Me"

Sunshine, - Matthew told her bringing her out of her daydreams. – We are home.

She wasn't very excited about it. She could take care of herself and she did not wanted to have an encounter with some of Matthew's female _friends._

Do you want to sleep in your old room? – He told her.

Could I use one far from yours? – She told him with the cold mask she used when they talked about that subject – remember the reason of why I don't live here anymore?

Gina… - He said.

Please Matthew – she said. – I don't really want to intrude.

You don't, Regina – Matt told her. – You never do that. I'm always the one that fucks everything up. I'm the one that gets drunk home with some hoes when there's a beautiful and marvelous woman in the house. Clearly you are not the person with the problem. And for all of that I'm really sorry Gina. I'm so sorry.

Ok Matt – she said. – I do forgive you and I'll take the room besides yours until I get better. Happy?

More than happy, Sparkles – he said hugging her trying to not squeeze her too much but he wasn't careful enough. She silently groaned in pain. – I'M SORRY ANGEL! Just let me take you to your room, Ok?

Matthew led her to her old room and opened for her.

You didn't change a thing, did you? – She asked looking around.

Of course I didn't, angel – he told her. – I was expecting you to come back.

That's sweet Matt – she said smiling – how thoughtful of you.

You know you are my special one – he said getting closer to her.

Can I… - she said looking directly into his blue eyes – can I get ready to sleep? I'm really tired.

Sure – he answered. – You know where to find me.

She put on her black nightgown on and got inside her super king sized bed with fancy bed sheets. She quickly fell asleep diving into her nightmare all over again.

_Her family burning in their own home. The shadow saving her. Pulling her out of the house._

Matthew woke up by the screams of the other room. He quickly went into Regina's room and woke her up.

Matthew – she whispered softly.

It's okay Gin – he said getting inside her bed and hugging her – it was just a nightmare.

I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep – she said relaxing into his safe arms.

Don't worry – he said kissing the top of her head – I'm here for you.

Thank you – she said.

An hour passed by and both of them were still awake.

He didn't notice that, so he moved out of her bed and stood beside it for a while.

He turned around and walked to the door. When he opened he heard her voice calling his name.

Matthew? – She said – you are leaving?

If you don't want me to I won't – he said.

Please don't leave me – Regina said.

Ok, I won't – he said – I swear I will never leave you.

Thank you – she said accepting his embrace again – really.

Regina was fast asleep again, but Matthew didn't want to fall sleep. He feared that Gina would have a nightmare and he wouldn't be able to wake her before she started screaming.

Then something opened the window. Something dark that made the room's temperature fall.

A shadow entered the room. He blinked because thought he might be hallucinating, but when he opened his eyes the shadow was beside him with a glowing purple liquid inside a bottle. He shut his eyes once more and when he opened them the shadow was gone but he felt a slight pain in his arm. A little point, one that a needle would leave, was on his arm where there was none at the beginning of the day. A little glowing purple drop was coming out of it.

Then he looked at Regina and the shadow appeared again kissing her on the cheek. He wanted to do something put he couldn't move. His eyes were getting heavy but he didn't give up until the shadow was gone. Then he gave into the darkness.

_He was at a beautiful and antique ball room, dressed as a noble man in black and a heavy sword._

_Music was making the place even more magical._

_He walked into the dance floor slowly and observing everything that surrounded him until he was captivated by a woman. A dark looking woman. Still dashing._

_But then dark souls surrounded them, and turned into persons and grabbed her from behind and disappeared._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this ep! If you did please review, if don't thell me why:) **

**Have a nice week,**

**S!**


	6. It was her It was him

**A/N: heres another update**

**to my reviews:**

**theevilqueen-ouat IG: Thank you and at your service! here there are more dreamsss**

**Literariness: Here it is :) and thank you thank you thank you for reviewing :)**

**Thank you to my silent viewers too! Enjoy!**

* * *

_In Love With The Devil Chapter 006: "It was her... It was him"_

He woke up first.

It was 4:00 am and Regina was still sleeping soundly.

Matthew didn't know why, but he enjoyed watching Gina sleep. He found it cute. She looked even more angel-like.

After three hours he decided, well, his stomach decided that it was time to make breakfast but he still feared that if his angel had a bad dream he won't be there to rescue her but he also knew that Regina loved her black coffee first thing in the morning and then at 8:00am her tall vanilla latte from the Starbucks and maybe a slice of apple pie.

She didn't want his angel angry, so he carefully got up from bed and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek. He silently went to the kitchen and made breakfast and ordered one of his servants to bring them their usual from the Starbucks while he baked an apple pie.

…

Regina woke up by the smell of one of her favorite desserts. Apple pie.

She put on a robe and followed the marvelous smell getting to the kitchen.

Hi – she said.

Hello Sparkles – he told her.

How did you sleep Matt? – She asked him.

Ehmmmm… - he said.

Of course you didn't – she said coldly.

Its okay, angel – he said – it wasn't really a bad night.

Thank you for sleeping with me – she said – well, lying with me while I sleep.

He laughed at her statement and then gave her a heart melting smile.

Hey! Do you want a slice of the apple pie that I'm making for you? – He said and watched her nod shyly – then, go to bed and I will bring us breakfast to bed, ok?

Ok – she said and went to her bedroom.

After the breakfast Regina went to the bathroom to take a quick shower that she considered was necessary.

And he fell asleep…

* * *

_The woman in the ballroom was now on a castle. She was giving him her back. He didn't bother; she looked nice from that point of view._

_Then she went outside and he followed her without thinking twice._

_The mysterious woman was staring at an apple tree. She looked lonely and he didn't want to startle her but almost as an instinct he got closer._

_She jumped when she felt his hands on her and then she slowly turned around._

_Regina. _

_The beautiful woman was Regina. His Regina. His angel._

_He didn't know how it happened but his mouth was on hers and his hands wandering all over her body._

_Then a dark voice called their names and shadows surrounded them._

_The shadows now had faces. Faces he knew too well._

_Both of them were magically transported to a place that looked like a kingdom. A kingdom built upon ashes._

_The surroundings were on fire and screams were replacing the birds of their land._

_People had half of their body buried and every place they looked at, torturing machines were on use._

_Blood was their rivers and seas and what fell from the "sky"._

_Both of them were guided to the dark castle and looked in one chamber._

_He looked at her with curiosity. She didn't show fear at all but the silence was giving him much more information that what she expressed._

_Then, red eyes were spotted in the darkness and shadows roughly grabbed Regina and magically got her out of there. And the shadow at the gloom came to the light. _

_He couldn't believe his eyes. His brother, his only brother was standing in front of him with a psychotic grin._

* * *

Matthew! – He heard her say.

I'm up! – He said sitting on the bed.

Are you ok Mat? – She asked him sweetly sitting on his side and putting a hand on his chest feeling his heart beating quickly. – It was only a nightmare. Just a dream.

I know, I know Gina – he told her grabbing her by her waist and pulling her down to a more comfortable pose.

Do you need something? – She asked him.

Just stay with me for a while, ok? – He said – I just want to hold you for a while.

Both of them fell asleep. And their dreams chased them once more…

* * *

_Regina's dream:_

_She was dressed as someone from the royalty. She felt her heart empty but a vicious grin covered it._

_She felt her heart heavy. _Dark.

_Until the dark magic enclosed her and the victorious feeling overflowed her._

_Matthew's dream:_

_He was sitting on a chair that was beside of two more at the center of a big room. The dark view he had from the sit made him smile. He couldn't understand why, but he felt his heavy heartbeat increase every time he watched their realm suffering. _

_His brother and Baal were sitting beside him on the other two sits and two dark knights entered the room._

_My lords – one of them said greeting them politely. – The woman you three were searching for, your highness. We finally found her location. We are ready to strike._

_Regina's dream:_

_She arrived to her house set on fire. She ran into her house trying to search for her family and then the shadow had now a face._

_Matthew._

_Matthew rescued her from the fire._

_Matthew caused the fire._

* * *

**A/N: so yeah! hope this resolves many of your questions!**

**please review to let me know what you think! if its good or bad, idk**

**Have a nice weeeeeek **

**S!**


	7. I need answers

**A/N: I'm so really sorry for the delay guys ;| i really couldn't get this done because I've been having huge exams everyday of the week... **

**I promise I will update soon And every free moment I will dedicate it to write. **

**to my reviews:**

**Melina: (late answer for my part and btw sorry for that) Lo siento mucho por el retraso. De verdad que me siento mal, pero eh aquí la actualización. **

**Literariness: thank you! Your support makes me happy. And if I'm happy I write. (When I get the time)**

**enjoy ! **

* * *

In Love With The Devil Chapter #007: "I need answers"

Regina woke up first. She was covered in sweat just like Matthew, who was still sleeping.

She tried to move from his embrace but she just couldn't get her boss' hands out of her waist. She silently cursed him and with caution she tried to move again but he didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her even closer and murmured something that she couldn't understand.

Just because he didn't have a good night because of her she decided to let him sleep for a little while.

She laid her head on his chest and looked through the window. It had a marvelous view of Matthew's garden.

It was really green and it had some red and white roses that covered a third of the space. It had a really big pool and another house beside it.

She heard his steady heart beat increase it's velocity.

Matthew — she said.

N-no — he murmured.

Matt — she repeated shaking him.

NO! — he yelled sitting up scaring her. — I'm sorry! Gin! I'm sorry.

It's okay, Matt — you've been dealing with me while I'm having the same problems.

I didn't mean to startle you — he said.

Its fine, really — she said smiling. — what did you dream of?

Uhm... — he said thinking — something unrealistic. You were on it.

Oh really?! — Regina told her.

Yup! — he said grinning — and I'm telling you, for Halloween, dress up like a middle age sexy dark queen, please. That has to happen like now!

I could use that — she said.

Please! — he said — I will buy it for you!

Ok, — she told him — but you've got to dress up like a dark knight for me.

I think we've got a deal, my queen — he said.

I believe we do, my dark knight!

Then a servant came in with food and a note.

_You don't get to keep her on your own, Matthew. We shared then, we share now or no one will have her. _B

B.? — she said.

He turned the card and another handwritten phrase was on it. This time for her.

_Oh love, what a great time we shared. Hope you remembered them soon. If you need answers come to me, ALONE. _

_I know you will dream of me. I'm sure of it. Baal._

That fucking bastard! What does he mean by that!? — he said — I'm going to fucking kill him.

Don't! — she said. — you following your instincts is dangerous.

Me dangerous?! That guy is a psychopath! — he yelled furiously — he know where we live.

Every fucking person that doesn't live under a rock knows where you live, Matthew! — she yelled back. — now, can you please calm down and sit down. Anger isn't going to solve things, okay.

When he finally sat her phone vibrated.

It was a message from an unknown number. But of course it was that creep.

"your dreams aren't only dreams or nightmares"

Then another message came up.

"you wouldn't believe who is sharing bed with you, you would be surprised"

"I know you need answers... Meet me at your apartment now, love. I've got a little something for you"

You aren't going to see him, are you? — he said.

Of course I'm not — she lied.

Good, then I'm going to call the cops to tell them that there's a fucking psychopath in your apartment — he told her grabbing his phone.

NO! — she said taking his phone away from him.

Why not, Regina? He's too dangerous! His fucking minions hurt you and he knocked me out! He got your number, he's sending you messages trying to convince you that I'm... I don't know. Something dark and evil, maybe a killer. — he said angrily while he stood up and grabbed the phone beside the bed. — he's got some serial problems. He's a crazy bastard!

Matthew, stop! — she told him taking the phone with tranquility — he has contacts. He could hurt us. He's too dangerous. Let's nit give him motivation to hurt us. Please.

But, — he said — he wants you! That twisted bastard wants you! And you- you're mine! You are my Gina!

His eyes started to turn darker and she took a few steps back.

HE WANTS YOU — he said getting near to her. Then the floor started to tremble. Just like and earthquake. And the bedroom windows exploded.

Regina moved as fast as she could and got out of the room leaving Matt astonished.

Outside everything was normal, so she did her best to pretend that nothing happened when one of the servants came near her and startled her.

I'm sorry miss Mills, — the woman said sweetly — are you okay? Do you need something?

Uhmm... Yes! Could you call me a cab? I need it here as soon as possible. And maybe clothes? — she said.

Of course miss! Right away — she said.

When she arrived with the clothes Regina showered really quick and got out of Matthews house. As soon as she got out a beautiful car stopped in front of her and lowered the window.

Aal! What a coincidence — she said.

Are you going somewhere? Do you need a drop by somewhere? — he asked her.

Oh I wouldn't like to intrude. I assume you are here visiting your brother — she said.

its not like I couldn't pass by a few minutes later — he said smiling. That charming smile. Just like his brother's.

Really? — she said.

Of course Regina! — he said getting out of the car to open the passengers door. — please come in.

Thank you, Aal — she told him.

Where to, my'lady — he said.

My apartment, please.

...

Sir? — one of the servants, Greta, told Matthew — have you seen Miss Mills?

No, Greta, I'm searching for her too.

If you see her first, sir. Could you please tell her that her cab arrived? — she said.

Her cab? — he asked — did she tell you where she was going?

No, mister Leblanc, — Greta said — but I do believe that she said something about a guy waiting for her at maybe... Her apartment?

Her apartment.

He didn't say another word. He grabbed his keys and left the house.

* * *

**A/N: so yeaaaaaay! Finally an update! Sorry again for the delay. I feel awful. **

**Hope you enjoyed and if so please take A little time and review. Reviews make me happy! And I want to know what you thought about this ep. :D**

**have a nice monday :3 S!**


	8. The truth! Nonsense!

**A/N: OMG I'm so excited for the new ep today! If you now what that means spoiled reader. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sadly :\**

**To my reviews:**

**Literariness: Thank you for taking your time and reviewing and here it is.**

**Leanne: You're forgiven because I understand you :] and this might answer partially some of your questions. I'm glad to have you back and than you for reviewing. **

**Thank you all to my silent readers too! But if you could take the time to review I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

In Love With The Devil Chapter #008:"The truth?! Nonsense!"

Matthew was angry. As angry as he could get.

He was going to kill the freak and she was going to get a piece of his mind.

The businessman was driving his fastest car at its maximum velocity on a really crowded street as if a ghost was chasing him. After he passed three red lights the police started following him but he didn't seem to notice at all.

Thought were invading his mind, filling it with his worst fears and making his vision blurry.

He couldn't lose her.

This Baal guy. He saw him on one of his dreams. They, with his brother Aal, were some kind of dark Lords, but that just couldn't be true. It was pretty much surreal in every way.

Then something popped on his mind.

He lost his memory a while ago, just like Regina did. But he didn't told her. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. Not now. Not yet.

In fact he didn't told a soul. The only one who knew was his manager and he told him that if he wanted to keep the company as successful as it was being he need it to keep it a secret. He, as the owner of the company, obeyed.

When a car crossed his path, Matthew returned from his thoughts.

Three police cars were chasing him, telling him to stop. To pull aside and get out of the car slowly.

But a plan came to his mind.

He was only a few blocks away from Regina's house, so he could bring the police with him to arrest the prick.

But he needed time. A little distraction. So he took a shortcut. By the park.

Avoiding the trees, the branches and the people that were on the park he arrived to Regina's house with seconds of advantage, making possible getting his way up the third floor before the shooting begun.

When he kicked the door open he found nothing.

Damn. He was in trouble.

* * *

A new message arrived to her cellphone.

"Sorry, beautiful. I had some inconvenient, but we can meet in public. At a coffee shop near my new Company in 30 minutes."

I know that this would be too much to ask but I have nothing to lose — Regina said. — could you come with me to meet this guy on a coffee shop near what was your company?

Sure, love — Aal said — who are we meeting today?

The new owner of your company — she told him.

20 minutes, or so, they arrived to their destination and found Baal sitting inside at a table that was at the center of the full coffee shop.

Baal saw her and got up to offer her the sit beside him. She almost thought about it twice but she accepted as fast as her thoughts let her.

I came with company, hope you don't mind — she said quietly.

Avoiding the fact that I told you to come alone — he said — no. At least I know him.

So I'm here for what you offered me — she told him.

Of course — he said — well, you've risked a lot for coming here. And what I'm about to tell you, some of it you already know it. I'm not one of the good guys, beautiful. You know that. Matthew is a bad guy too and so is his brother. The one you brought with you.

We don't want you dead, if that's what causing that your pulse is too accelerated. You don't have to believe everything you are told. But you have to know that everything IS possible if you can dream it.

Matthew, Aal and I tried to convince you to come with us so badly but you and your crew disappeared from your lands.

For months we tried to locate you until one of our minions, the one you killed the other morning, found you.

You looked happy. He ended you destroyed as you were before. We needed you heart as black as coal so you would come with you and lust us again and be queen of our kingdom.

Even death would do us well to have you back, but then your heart would be damned with eternal pain.

So we went into your house and set it on fire. You were supposed to be out for a while but you came back too soon. You ran in the house and tried to save your happy family, a sweet almost teenager, a loving husband and he's cute little one and the biological mother of your son, one of your friends. They died of calcination. And the house was about to collapse when Matthew saved you from more misery. Even if you were about to live one as painful.

Then with your magic you made us weak some how and send us back to our realm.

What you did after that is other story that I don't even know, but destiny whats us together. You can't avoid destiny.

I- It can't- how?! — she said nervously.

I think you would like to learn about who you were. — Aal said — and to make the story more believable you should ask other people.

What other people? People locked out for being insane and talking nonsense?! — she said.

People on a town located on Maine — Aal said.

I have a map here. I could mark the location. — Baal said handing her a map with a red circle in the middle of nothing.

You should take some vacation to get away from one of the guys that murdered your beloved family — Aal said — you need it. And you can visit Storybrooke.

Nonsense. Why should I believe you? — she asked — why wouldn't you guide me to my imminent death?

We have our reasons — Aal said.

You didn't even warned me! — Regina said. — bastards.

I'm sorry love, but I had to keep you close, and he certainly wasn't a threat for you — he told her.

I don't even know why I'm here anymore — she said getting on her feet.

For answers — Baal said.

Thats right — she said — I was searching for answers not bullshit. You two need help.

I know you'll go to Storybrooke, love — he said — you came here accepting the dangerous consequences that it might cause only for answers. You are curious. You will search for more.

Don't get near me or I'll call the cops — she said running out from the coffee shop. Just when she received a call from an unknown phone.

Hello? — she asked.

_Sparkles! — he yelled happily._

I'm going to hung up — she said.

_No! Please don't! — he said — I kinda need your help._

What — she said annoyed. — you need a new car? New outfit? New hooker?

_Nothing of sorts, Gin — he said. — I'm... In jail?_

YOU WHAT? YOU ARE IN JAIL?! — she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review. If you didn't like it tell me why!**

**Love you all! happy Easter and Happy Once day! **

**Have a nice week!**


	9. The Lawyer

**A/N: Hola! Hope you like tis update. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**To my review:**

**Leanne: Thank you very much and I'm glad you liked it. Next chapter will be about Regina coming back to Storybrooke! and something shocking for here is going to happen. Thank you again. Hope you enjoy this ep too!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_In Love With The Devil Chapter: #009: "The Lawyer"_

WHAT?! — she said yelling at him. Well... The phone. — You've got to be kidding me! What in the heavens did you do?!

_I kinda messed up a bit _— he said.

Care to elaborate? — she told him. Her voice was a little shaky.

_Hmmmm... I runner a little bit too fast... Skipped a lot of red lights — _he started — _I destroyed public property. I'm being charged of terrorism -which I find a little exaggerated- and I broke into your house, so you'll have to stay in mine a little longer. Until yours gets fixed. There were a lot of gunshots, so I bet it'll take a while, sparkles. And if you neighbors even want you there. I mean they got really scared. Soooooo...sorry? Help me? Call my lawyer. _

You don't have one! — she said angry — and what the hell were you thinking?!

_I'm sorry — _he said quietly.

You know what? I'll help you. — she told him with a serious tone — but after that I'm having vacations. Away from New York. Away from work and away from you.

_But — _he said.

No buts Matthew! — she yelled again — I will resign!

_Okay, Gina — _he told her defeated.

Good — she said — I'll be there in 20 with a good lawyer. Male lawyer so you can't get laid tonight as a punishment.

_I wouldn't do that with you in the house — _he said and two seconds later he regretted it.

Oh you don't want to go there again Matthew — she told him — because you did.

_I better hung up before I get in more troouble with you — _he said. — _I'd like to get out of here sometime soon so... I'm sorry Regina. Truly. And I'll always be._

Apology accepted partially — she said hunging up.

I better get a good lawyer soon — she thought.

* * *

After some well spent 10 minutes she was able to find one of the best lawyers of New York that was in fact with some free time on his hands. His name was and when she called him he accepted without excitation.

She was a little creeped out by the fast answer. She didn't even told him about the case. The only thing she said wass her name and that she needed his help. But she didn't have time to process the situation. She needed to meet the lawyer in five minutes and then with his help get Matthew out.

When she arrived (in time of course) he was already there standing still looking directly at her. A smile appeard on his face as she presented herself.

Regina — he said almost like he was savoring the taste that the name left on his mouth — I've always liked the name, dearie. Suited for a queen like yourself.

Thank you — she said — do I know you?

Why do you ask? — he told her — do you remember something?

I just got the feeling that I know you from somewhere — she said truthfully

Well, we better get started if we want your friend to be released — he said.

Do you need something? — she asked him — I don't know, maybe the details of the case? the charges?

No need for that dearie! — he said grinning — I'll ask him instead.

Both of them entered the comissary and one of the detectives stopped her from getting further.

Miss Mills? — he asked her.

Yes? — she said.

We need to ask you a few questions — he told her pointing to an interrogation room — please Miss? Follow me.

She didn't have another option so she obeyed.

So Miss Mills — he said offering her a chair which she took. — do you know what happened today in relation with your boss' actual situation.

20 minutes ago I got the information — she answered.

Ok — he said — what do you know that I don't?

Pretty much nothing — she said simply — Is there something that I CAN help you with Mr...?

Elliot — he said — and yes. I would like to know why your boss was so desperate to be in your house.

I was meeting someone at that location and he didn't like him — she said.

A lover? — Det. Elliot asked her.

That isn't your concern — she said.

So you were cheating on him — he told her.

Firts of all you are a pain in the ass. — she started — second, I'm not dating my boss, detective. And third he wasn't my lover.

So Miss Mills is a lonely woman — he said sitting on the table in front of her.

And again that isn't your concern — she said annoyed.

It's just suprising — he said — you are a davishing woman Regina.

It's Miss Mills for you — she added coldly — and you are gettin out of line. Are we done here?

Not yet — he said while he was opening some files. — Storybrooke. Where is that located Miss Mills. Or should I say Madame Mayor.

What are you talking about? — she said.

Oh right you forgot about all this — he said.

Can I go now? — she asked him.

No until you tell me the name of the man you went to meet at your house — he said.

His name is Baal — she told him. — I don't know anything else. Now please let me go.

Sure Miss Mills— he said — but I must tell you your friend isn't going to get out of jail for a long time.

We'll see that very soon Det. — she said getting out of the interrogation room and she started to search for him.

Matthew. Matthew. Matthew. He wasn't there, nor was Mr. Gold. Only a note was left. So she managed to get out of the precint as soon as possible. Just before the police started to search for them. Search for her.

_Meet us at Storybrooke _— the note said.

And it was the best option.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what are your thoughts about it. It makes me happy =)**

**Have a nice friday! And weekend :3**

**S!**


End file.
